a girl,a friend, and a daughter
by yang2155
Summary: hi everyone this is my first fanficiton Raven amber belladonna is the daughter of yang xiao long and Blake belladonna , she was suck into the pass meeting her parents in they're high school years . But things turn to worst for raven and team Rwby can raven save herself and keep her family from the danger that comes from her future enemy
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Rwby

i decide to write a fanficiton with a OC {raven} , with TEAM RWBY come join the adventure with them with some good fight scenes with OC , sadness, Yuri love, drama ,

Meet Oc :

Name : Raven amber belladonna

age:16 going on 17 (well example that in the story)

gender: female

race: unknown

fighting style: any weapon (she mostly fight hand to hand)

parents : Yang xaio long ,and Blake belladonna ( i love this two character's )

clothes : a short black and orange jacket,a black t-shirt, long orange waste tail coat, two black gloves and some black and orange combat boots

semblance : unknown

aura : she don't have aura , because what she is ...

personal : a out going person , love to eat like crazy she can eat seven plates of food, she love to training with parents when they not busy , love to read books,

hair color: her hair is black and yellow

* * *

CHAPTER 1. : A GIRL, A FRIEND AND A DAUGHTER

As like another day yang was training with her mentor "alright here I come" as the mentor runs up yang who had her hands up ready to throw punches back, he take a step in front of yang throw a right hook and left hook .yang dodger her mentor punches, watch closely for an opening while dodger his moves, she saw an opening she send a right hook to her mentor face send him across the ring, " that it for today yang great job …ow " as the mentor get up ."Thank you and I also win this one "yang shot to her mentor .

the mentor walk out the ring walk up to girl have a talk with her, yang also did the same thing "I'll see you next time "yang said her mentor way back at yang, she walk to her bag pull off her glows and headgear open her bag grab a toilet and water bottom.

"Are you finish training "a voice came from beside yang? Yang turn to look a girl with long black hair with a black bow in the middle of her head, with a white top shirt and black pants and her weapon beside her back. "Blakey "yang said softly Blake round her eyes and sit down yang did the same thing "so what bring you here Blake "

yang ask Blake was the type that readied book and doesn't care anything around her expect for yang her partner "I want to come get you ruby and Weiss went out on mission so I came here to look you" Blake said while looking at her book yang smile at Blake , yang get up start packing up her things until yang look up at her mentor was standing in front of a girl with long black hair her eyes same color of yang's , black and orange jacket ,black T-top under her jacket , black pants ,orange combat boots and a tattoos on her right side on her stomach symbol of a bird.

"Are you coming to train with us today?" the mentor ask the girl, "no not today um I'm busy toady so I just came here to give things back " her voice was soft and sweet , the girl hand the glows to the mentor and walk out the door . "Earth to yang "Blake yell out yang, yang turn around to see Blake looking at her "is everything okay you space out for minute' looking at her worry ,yang smile at black and grab her bag start walking along with Blake walking beside her." Yo mentor who was that girl easily" yang ask her mentor." Oh well that was raven she start boxing here three week ago ,she come here almost every day but she was busy I hope it's nothing wrong …..'

Looking at the door then walk off "raven 'yang said to herself. "Blake let's find that girl I want to talk with her" turn to look at Blake, Blake shrug her shoulder "sure "as Blake follow yang to look for raven. They both walk out the building they both walk four block before they hear scream came from the woods yang and Blake look at each other.

The both start running to the woods yang grab her gauntlets out her bag while run be hide her Blake whom was in the tree jump from branch to another branch .as they both get closer yang and Blake stop to see what's going on, they both peek be hide a tree yang and knows the same girl the saw at the boxing gym. The girl and the women was fighting Blake and yang couldn't believe there eye's they was moving so fast they couldn't see them at much ,

suddenly the girl was push back and was stab with the women sword the girl send a flames punch to the women side of her face push the women back . The girl pull the sword out her stomach she scream throw the sword to other side woods she fall down on to one knee, blooding out she look up to see the women get up again start walk up to her.

"raven why keep fight you don't you have no one to help you and you don't have a change" a voice was standing across from raven a women older than raven red hair with light blue color strips down her hair, light green eye's a long black and red dress and was bleeding from the scar raven gave to her on her left cheek, raven was blooding from her stomach and scar on her face yang want to go out there help raven but her partner Blake tells her to wait see what's going on.

"So are you going to come with me or I'll have to take you by focus because I love that I idea maybe I just break bones "as the woman getting closer to her.

"I'm not going with you going to PAY for what you did to my family and teammates they didn't had nothing to do with us we was okay until you came….." raven yell at the women "WRONG ANSWER "as the women said while dash to Raven she jump out way from getting hit with shadow blast from the women hand raven run at the women make them clash attack together.

Raven and the woman trading blows at each other dogged ,the women grab raven slam her into the ground, before slamming back into the ground the women disappear be hide raven kick her across the woods hitting the trees raven lying face down on the ground trying to get up on her feet ."it sad to see like this raven I know it's hard fighting me when you don't have no one , let's stop this foolish and join me ".

"gah….nagh … (grab her stomach) …. Huff …SHUT THE HELL UP (one eye open stand up blood running down her mouth)I'm GOING TO STOP YOU IF I DIE HERE SO BE IT BUT I'm TAKING YOU WITH ME "raven said dash at the women did a round house kick and send a right hook to her face sending her across the woods . raven dash to women again stick her hand in her pocket take a knife out her pocket throw it up in front herself she speed closer to women grab the knife the woman was about send a blast into raven face and raven swig her knife and stab the women hand.

The woman smile at raven the women grab raven hand pull it straight and force her hand up and SNAP! You hear across the woods raven left arm was broken,

"AAAAAAhhhhh" raven cry out then she grab raven neck lift her up of the ground squeeze her neck making her gasp for air "nagh….nagh" raven trying gasp for air grab the women arm with her right hand . "Your parents well be sad to see you in so much pain and they can't help you…." The women smile at raven

tears came down her face, yang and Blake can't couldn't take it no more so yang send a shot gun blast at the women Blake appear in front women hit her with gun sword and kick her out the way, the women let go of raven and push to back she look at yang and Blake stand in front of the women "no more "Blake yell at the women in her fight standing.

" ha ha ha oh and whom will you two be" fold her arms." I'm yang xaio long and this Blake belladonna we are huntress why are you attacking this girl. Yang eye's was red the women look at them both smile little then it turn to a dark look.

"why are you attacking this girl' Blake yell at the women .the women look at yang and Blake then turn her eye's to raven "you going let them protect you again or do I have to hurt them again to make come back with me "the women smile and start laugh as she start to walk to yang and Blake next thing Blake see that the women was right in front of her the women smile

"I….want let …you …hurt them! ….. I'm sorry for this" as raven get up move Blake out the way to the side send her flying but yang catch her partner raven ball up her fist white flames around her right hand throw a punch at the women, the women also throw a blast but the black flames dark they both cast that skate everything around them as the smoke clear yang help Blake up "wow that was some punch it like almost powerful then my's but how …." Yang said looking at the two.

Raven and the women was face to face "let's call it a day until next time raven don't worry they still alive' the women jump back "give them…..back ….you monster" raven yell . The women smile open a black pole, yang knows that the women had blood dip from her hand but there's no blood on the women.

The women grab her sword and walk thought it Blake walk up to raven to check to see if she okay "are you okay' Blake ask raven looking at her, raven look up at Blake "yeah …I'm sorry for cost…. you trouble "raven said with heavily breathing .yang walk up to both them" it's okay don't worry this what huntress to so no problem '. Yang smile at raven. Meanwhile Blake knows something wasn't right with raven her skin was pale and she was having a hard time breathing Blake look closely at raven she knows that there was blood running down on to the ground.

"Yang we need to get her to the school fast she need to see a doctor "Blake help raven up .yang look at Blake then at raven she knows raven was unconscious yang help Blake rush raven to the school doctors. they came to the school hospital doctor the doctor bring out a bed and others come to help the doctor they taking raven to the in flue , Blake and yang was told to go back to their rooms and wait to hear from the doctor seven hour has pass .

Team Rwby dorm yang and Blake sit on their bed wait to see or hear from the doctors about raven health" Blake do you think she going to be okay " yang said in sad voice, Blake look up from her book to see yang lying from her bed looking at her ."Yang don't worry she going be okay we can't sit here worry beside that I'm also worry yang so no worries' Blake said,

Ruby a Weiss walk into the room "we back "ruby shots. Yang didn't both say everything to her sister or Weiss or make jokes, ruby knows something wrong with her sister because by now yang would run up ruby hug and ask her a lot question. "Is everything okay yang" ruby looking at yang "she worry about the girl we save today

"Blake said "what girl" Weiss said before sitting down on to her bed follow by ruby, Blake sit up to tell them what happen "she was attack by a women after the fight was she was badly hurt we rush here to get her to the hospital, before we left they told us that she had 4 broken ribs, her left arm was broken and two deep stab wounds "said Blake looking down ruby and Weiss look at each other

"Have you two gone seen her "Weiss said yang sat up and jump down from her bed "well we can just sit around let's get going "yang walk to the door. Everyone walk out the room into the hall way ,they turn to see professor ozpin walk to up them" I was just about to come get you guys " professor ozpin said with his coffee and cane " come with me " he turn around start walking and team Rwby follower their professor to the doctor's office

" miss belladonna and miss xaio long can you tell me what did this women look like so we can have this police look for her or hunt or huntress " professor ozpin said " she was wearing long black dress with red stripes ,her hair was long dark red ,eye's dark purple and she light skin " Blake said looking at professor ozpin .everyone walk up into the hospital walk up the stair at to the second floor , they walk to a person who was sit down at the door of a hospital

"May I help you oh profess ozpin what bring you here today are you here to visit someone "said the lady sitting down. " yes we are here to see the girl that came in here seven hour ago " said profess ozpin . Suddenly a cash can from one of the room profess ozpin and team Rwby run to the room they stand by the room yang open the door to see the doctor was pin up on a gest the wall off the ground

"Please miss come down, I'm not going to hurt you "the doctor yell out raven had the doctor pin up gest the wall had her fist ready to punch his light out. profess ozpin walk up the two people put his hand on raven shoulder "calm down we are not going to hurt you my student brought you was badly injury and un, this two lady do you remember them you save them from getting hurt so how about put the nice doctor down so we can talk" profess ozpin smile he back a way so raven can put the doctor down. Raven put down the doctor and she move away from them all just gave them a look of hate and sadness.

"Now that's done how about tell us your name" profess about said. "raven amber that all you getting out of me, when can I leave "raven said looking at profess ozpin "let see your test then I come back to see what should happen, doctor can we talk outside so how are her wounds "the doctor and ozpin walk out the room leaving team Rwby in the room, raven look at team Rwby she most was looking at yang and Blake "uh…. Will I'm yang xaio long, this Blake belladonna, Weiss schnee and the girl in the red hood is my little sister ruby rose

Said yang 'love your name raven sound like a bird name "Rudy said to raven. Raven just gave them looks and didn't speak much "where you from raven if that okay with you "Weiss ask. " I can't tell you everything but the women I was fighting is out to kill me no matter who help me out my teammate are in danger because of me and my power I need to find them

"raven said while shaking, team Rwby look at each other Blake walk up to raven give her a hug raven was surprises that Blake raven couldn't do nothing but cry "are you crying "Weiss said looking at raven and Blake. "Don't be mean Weiss she must be though a like "Blake said.

"So how long have you two been fighting where are your parents should they been hear by now "yang ask. raven look down never said a thing after that, she look away walk away from team Rwby grabbing her clothes raven take a breathing "my parents ….are in coma because of the women I fought she took their semblance, and life force same thing with my teammates, she doesn't stop until she get what she want ….if I was strong enough they would (Punch the wall).

team Rwby look at each other they felt sad for raven "so raven do you want to stay a bacon to give you protect "voice come from the door everyone look at the door and miss glynda goodwitch and professor ozpin standing there

"What I see is your in danger with this women and whatever it maybe your semblance or the healing power "said professor ozpin. Everyone look at raven "your wounds are heal all ready "ruby said .miss glynda goodwitch walk up to raven, walk her to the door 'come let's get you in the system and get the protect you need '

they both walk out the room raven look back at team Rwby and the door close be hide them "team Rwby I will like to example what's going on with raven doctor example to me that raven may not be an ordinary girl, whatever is her semblance or heal but we need to keep a close eye on her so if it's okay you four I'm going to let her stay with you guys if that okay you "said professor ozpin

Smiling at team Rwby "ask the leader of team Rwby we can let her stay in our, is there in any one here doesn't want her in the room raise you had "ruby look at her teammate. Only person who put their hand up is Weiss "Weiss why are your hand up …" Blake look at the snow queen,

" one we don't know nothing about raven , two what if the person she fight is after her because of a crime she did what if she trying to cover herself up by lying to us or professor ozpin" Weiss said her hands folded .

"Weiss she just told us what happen how that can be a lie "yang said to Weiss who was standing across from her

" Ms. Xaio long Weiss maybe right but there no way we example what real happen to her or everything when she ready to tell us the true get ready for it I have to go see you later" professor walk out the room back his office .

* * *

 **Chapter 2: nightmare**

 **3 hours pass by in team Rwby dorm room**

Every one sit on their beds Rudy and yang play games with each other , Blake sit in her bed reading a favor book new book series ninja love volume 4 , Weiss study on some class work a knock came on to their door ruby speed to the door open it miss goodwitch was standing there with raven behind her " good evening lady's I have you knew roommate she has everything she need to for the night raven ' she turn to look at raven " I'll see tomorrow don't we have people watching over you , don't worry about your problem the person we'll find her . " she smile walk off leave raven there.

Raven walk into the room, ruby close the door behind her "so welcome to team Rwby room!" ruby shouted raven look around the room and smile a little then bow her head to them "thank you for let me stay here" raven said .

"One thing I want to know is where do she sleep she doesn't have a bed "Weiss ask her teammates. Everyone look at each other "I'll sleep on the floor beside Miss Goodwitch will help me get a bed mat tomorrow "alright that it how about we get some sleep and we can talk in the morning and show you around the school" yang said. Everyone taking there baths slip into the pajamas and got into their bed fall to sleep.

Raven dream

Raven running through a big house flame surround the place raven looking around trying to help her teammate get out the house get each person bring them outside , raven turn back around to see the woman standing there in a blink of an eye she was in raven face and stab raven with her sword , raven look down see her blood mix in with black blood licking on to the ground everything go black on the ground and the blade , " each time you thing you'll get a break I will always be there to miss up your life " the woman whisper into raven ear before she push raven off her sword down to the ground suddenly hands start grab her into the ground

" no…..no..Stop mom …nagh" raven yell out. "They can help you …become what you made to be raven" the women said …raven go into a darkness no was there just her in pitch darkness suddenly shadow hands came out nowhere start grab raven, each hand that grab her was burning her raven try to fight it but they just keep coming one hand touch her face making her eye's chance to a bright red . "Aaaaaahhhhhhh" she yell out the women watch her the hold time start to laugh. Everything go black

Raven toss and turn in her sleep sweating like crazy and breathing heavily "aaaahhh…. Gasp …huff…huff" Raven woke up scared out her mind, she look around the room everyone was still sleep. "damn it ….nightmare again…" raven said soft not to wake everyone she get up head to the bathroom having hard time get up and walk to the bathroom, opening the bathroom and close it behind her, she walk to the mirror see her look scared and her vein black, raven turn on the shower so she can cold off she still had hard time breathing and cool down suddenly a knock came on to the door . surprise raven make her look towards the door . she was think to herself who could saw her go into the bathroom

"Hey raven is everything alright" the person who was at the door was Blake who saw her go into the bathroom, "I... Am okay…..it just…nagh..." raven throw up blood into the sink, raven start to hear voice in her head telling her" kill everyone " over and over . Her breathing heavier again she look up in the mirror her eyes was blood red" oh no not…now …agh" grab her arm looking at her hand saw claws start to foam scared she take a bottom out her jacket that she left in the bathroom trying to open it and she start to feel her fangs coming in she stub she look up at the mirror again this time a grim mask look like it was form "raven are you sure you okay "Blake ask.

" IM OKAY JUST DON"T COME IN HERE…..nahh"she yell grab her head she walk to the shower push herself into the shower from there it was silent

"yang" Blake waking up her partner yang turn around and open her eye's slowly " what is it Blake (yawn) do you know what time is it " yang look at the clock (4:30 am) sit up in her bed look down at Blake . " I know but we have a problem "Blake said looking at her partner "can it wait in the morning "yang yawn again

"No it's raven she lock herself in the bathroom and the water been on for a while now she haven't come out yet "Blake example to her partner to yang. Yang go out her bed walk over to the bathroom Blake walking behind her, yang knock on the door "hey raven it's yang are you okay "yang ask. There was no response from raven , yang and Blake wait but no answer Blake try again " raven please open the door " Blake ask . yang didn't want to sit there every more so start pushing her body against the bathroom door waking up ruby and Weiss " do you guys know what time it is " Weiss got up start yelling ,ruby just sit up in her bed rubbing her eyes "hmm….yang what's going on "ruby yawn. Yang keep doing same things

"Raven lock herself in the bathroom and haven't come out yet" Blake said with worries eye. Yang finally got the door open everyone look at the door steam was coming out the bathroom the water still going on" will you got the door open go see if she okay "Weiss said yang and Blake walk in the bathroom they both look around Blake walk to the shower slowly open the curtain, raven was laying on her side her hair was covering her most of her face full clothes on Blake turn off the water and yang pick up raven out the tub " raven " yang call her name there was no response she walk into the room lay her down on to the floor then stuck her ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat but there was no heart beat '"there's no heart beat" yang yell . Everyone look at yang and raven "I call the nurse, yang do you know how to cpr on people "Weiss said grabbing her scroll look to the bathroom she knows blood in the sink.

Yang WAS doing cpr Blake was coming down her yang sister. After seven time of cpr raven heart start beating again she cough up blood four time and start breathing heavily again 15 mins the nurse come in to check on raven she made team Rwby step outside and more people come in the room "is she going to be okay yang "ruby said looking at her sister "I don't know ruby we just have to see "yang.

They move raven to Blake bed "her body overheating and she getting pale miss raven did you get a blood transfusion "the nurse said suddenly the light turn off in hall way and some rooms.

The nurse come out the room " what happen to the lights " nurse said look at everyone people start coming out there rooms start talking suddenly one of the man was throw out team Rwby room hitting the wall hard he was out cold . everyone and team Rwby look at their room saw glowing red eye's and white flames coming from the mouth . "Is that a grim, oh no raven in that room someone call the huntress you student go to the count yawn now "the nurse yell. They all run away from the hall way ruby, Weiss and Blake run to but they turn to see yang was still standing there " Yang what are you doing they said to move from here…." Blake grab yang shoulder and saw her eye's red too.

"Blake I'm going to fight I need you and the other to get to safely and don't come near this room "yang still looking at the glowing eye's suddenly her gauntlet was toll out the room to her feet, yang put up her gauntlet put them on, "yang are you crazy this for people who have more experience "Weiss yell at yang. Yang didn't listen to her teammate walk into the room ready her gauntlet and close the door it was like in slow when her teammate yelling her name but she finally close the door it was just her and the glowing eye's

" now it's just me and you I'm going to ask one time only give her back" yang said , the glowing start laugh ran at yang throwing punch yang dogging attack she get hit in left side stomach ,yang punch the beast with a right hook make her punch a pack a punch she send shotgun blast at the monster being thrown back on to yang and Blake beds cracking down it . The breast get up dash at yang punch her in the face sending her flying into ruby and Weiss bed yang burst out for the bed flames surround her it light up the room she finally see the breast there it was raven look like wolf grim mask across her face eye's red flames coming out her face.

"Please student come down there nothing to afraid "the nurse trying to come down everyone Blake, Weiss, and ruby look at their room " may I ask where is miss xaio long and raven I thought there was a grim in your Rwby team "professor ozpin said standing behind them miss goodwitch and one huntress ,one hunter .

they all look at each other " yang….is…." ruby said before a big explosion came from team room everyone look at the burning fire and smoke suddenly two people came out the room they was both was fight hit each other back and forth look like fire work but only with white flames and red flame . They both lad on the ground ready to attack each other again.

Yang night shirt was ton up several scars on her body, blood running down her left face eye's blood shot red eye's and raven clothes was ton too but she had black wing one was ton off scars all over blood licking from her mouth right look like it almost close. raven dash at yang, yang ready herself dash back at raven they clash punch cause shock wave down some people back "nnn….yang "her team call out to them she keep fighting .

yang grab raven arm punch her two time let her go raven stub dash a yang punch in the face sending her flying she catch herself send shot gun blast at raven making smoke yang hit her gauntlet together flames surround her she dash in top speed to raven punch her back and four then cock her right arm back send a punch into raven stomach and do around kick to her side hitting the water fall, "huff….nn…huff "yang said walking to the water fall look at raven who was unconscious and blooding from her head

"I told you…I can…do it….." she smile falling to the ground next to raven pass out .everyone look at the two fighter the huntress men walk up the two ready their weapon just in cast anything happen they both each touch both the girl neck see if there breathing they both nod to professor ozpin and goodwitch they okay.

'' alright get this two to the hospital now "miss goodwitch walk up to the hunter everyone stand back at the doctors come looking at yang and raven ,they put them on a bed stancher take them away miss goodwitch fix team Rwby room back to normal " you three can go to hospital to wait see if your team okay " ozpin said standing next to Weiss . " yes sir" ruby said run off catch the ambulances

Several hours pass Blake ,Weiss and ruby sit in the room where they was keep yang , yang laying in a bed bands rape around her stomach , both arms not a lot , some on her face .Weiss look at ruby who was looking at her sister all three night she had bags under her eye's Blake walk over to Weiss tap on her arm " Weiss can you take ruby to the room so she can sleep I'll stay here to make sure yang okay no worries I'll call when she wake up " Blake said looking at ruby .

Weiss nod her head got up walk over to the sleep ruby speak to her ruby denied her but she gave in after Weiss gave her lecher Weiss and ruby both walk out the room .

Blake grab her a chair put it closer to the bed and sit in it start reading her book she look up at yang she smile start daydreaming about a little thinking to herself what if her and yang was dating the romance between them, and sexily things, Blake skate her head knows she blushing hard "what was I thinking yang and me dating "Blake look up see sleeping still, she stop thinking went back reading her book.

After days pass yang was finally wake and full of energy ready to go out some mission kick grim but she couldn't because her aura was low so they keep her in the hospital "yang!" ruby runs up her sister gave her a bear hug yang hugs back yang hugs her sister back .

"Ah it's good to see you rubs have ice queening taking care of you "yang joke look Weiss who was coming into the room last. Weiss just round eye's found her arms "yang now your better we want to know something what made you go in that room, and why was raven almost look like wolf grim "Weiss said. Everyone turn there eye's yang "she right yang you could have be kill you" ruby said sit next her sister.

"Sign ….raven didn't mean to turn into that thing the women attack her in her dream she did something to her when she was a kid cause her turn into wolf grim, her parent's try everything to help her but nothing can help her when she got old she learn how control but in her dreams she can't control because the women attack when she at her weak "yang said looking down.

everyone was stock what yang so she keep taking "the blood in the sink is signed she can't control it, Black vein, eye's red, hard time breathing and her heart stop beating, she change into that thing but not only that it was like I was staying right in front her I can see her everyone else was white almost like a white room she call for me to help so did that here I am "yang smile at last part.

"So have you guys gone seen her "yang said. Everyone look at each other

" um…yang she have come out the room yet and she wouldn't let no one see her " Blake said looking at yang " okay then let's go ahead see her best I think she want to see us anyway" get out the bed made her was to the door .

"Yang she not going let us see her" Weiss said

" nope we just have to go see her i sure she wait on us , beside no one can't be long in the hospital." yang said get out the bed walk to the door follow by her teammates .

* * *

 **hi guys i'm back with more to this story sorry about not writing i stuff to do for my manga that out but i have been writing down in my note book so don't worry the story didn't die so here guys**

Yang walk out the room walk to a counter to see anyone was sitting there, there was one young lady with green hair and blue eye's sitting doing work on the computer and looking at paper that was in yellow folder "uh ... excuse me ma'am I'm looking for a person her name is raven she came in here the same time I came in her "yang said the lady. The young women finish her type on her computer look up at yang and the other three that finally catch up to yang. " miss xaio long you shouldn't be out room for one , and your little friend is on your left the second door " said the young women point at the second to her left there was two ion woods guards standing there with guns in their hands " why are there guards " Weiss ask looking at the women .

" well your friend has be trying to run away serval time she taking out thirteen iron wood guards with on blow to each one , iron wood was going to send her to jail but opzin talk him out it because she need to treatment so they greed she can stay but two his guards are to watch her until she leave " the young women said went back doing her paper work walk way for the desk leaving yang , ruby , Weiss ,and Blake speech lee , they walk over to the room .the guards look at them " we here to see raven ,if that's okay with you people " Blake said looking at the guards . Both them look at each other one nod his head grab his scroll call someone

" hello sir there some kids was to see raven ….I don't know let me ask , who are you four " the guard ask them " we are team Rwby " ruby said look at the man knows that this guy had a black eye and look like a broken nose . " it's team Rwby sir alright ( close his scroll ) you may go but if she run out this door we going have to put her down " the guard said moving out the way .

Everyone walk into the room and close the door behind them , everyone look round there papers everywhere and books " hello raven " yang said there was no responded .Blake walk over to look at the books there was history on grimes , DNA , ninja of love three volume Blake blush at the book then something cot her eye they're where two books history of the white fang and Faunus Blake was thinking to herself {why would she be look at the white fang history and looking about Faunus } " earth to Blake" yang said to Blake who finally look back at her partner " yes yang sorry I was just thinking " Blake walk away from the books . " we think she jump out the window " yang said . " how can she this is the 9th floor just you know " Weiss said across her arms .

yang turn around look at her teammate and sad face come across her face." ah man she run away I want to get know her more this suck "yang said suddenly a door open everyone turn their head to the door that just open, raven was standing there with a towel cover her head, wet hair, orange t-shirt and white pant "see she didn't run away "said Blake looking at yang.

"So raven we want to know your….your hair did you dye it "yang said. Everyone look closer to raven hair show yellow strips in hair "no….I ...they…just came in." raven look at yang. "Wait how can that happen you can't just have a new hair color in your hair in a day" Weiss said throwing her hands to the side. "Weiss be nice "ruby said. Hit Weiss arm

" yeah tell me about ….I don't have my parents here to ask for help my body keep changing " raven said look at everyone " what do you mean changing " Blake said look at raven . raven look down then look back up at everyone she take a hand grab the towel remove from head everyone mouth drop , raven had a pair of wolf ears on they was the same way like her hair black and yellow tips "aww so cute " ruby dash to raven start touching her ears . "Your body is weird how can you turn into Faunus in one night" Weiss ask raven.

Raven grab ruby put her down away from her walk to her papers and books start picking it up put them in a bag and place the book on one side of the room ." it because one of my mom's is a Faunus " raven said look at a book ( the white fangs history)then put it down . " wait you have two moms " yang yell out they everyone could hear her looking at raven , " well yeah my parent are gay they been together for a long time they told me a lot story about how they meet " raven put another book down then stand back up . "Wait how can that be, how was your born you know you have to have male for that "Weiss said everyone look at Weiss "well ice queen how do you know about that stuff anyway "yang tease Weiss

"I learn this in health class you dolt "Weiss stomp her heel at the floor looking at yang. Yang and Blake start laughter and ruby was lost what was going on. "well how should example {rub her head look up from her paper} um…well let put this way there some doctor that can help you get pregnant and you don't have to have sex with a guy and for you ruby I'm a moon baby and they need both my parents DNA and one them to carry me " raven said turn around smile yang start laughter " but raven that doesn't still tell us how are you abbey to turn into a grim , even if your half human and half Faunus that don't add up" Weiss said ruby hit her arm . " what everyone was think it " Weiss turn her head at ruby.

Raven stop look down sign and stand up to look at everyone " it's okay ruby you guys should know send professor ozpin do have me working with you four ….(raven close her eye then open them again ) ….that because I'm not everyone in this world I was…(turn around lit up her T-shirt there was old scars ) when I was 8 years old my parent was out on a mission I went into town with some friend I knew from school I didn't think nothing much about being the daughter of the amazing ,strongest huntress in the world …so I took a walk in the town just walking with some friend we was exited for the books that came out and… suddenly everything went dark I can her my friend screaming after that went silent and I block out next thing I know I was taken to a hell hole they did stuff to me and my friend they made us fight people , kill for them soon later my parents found me not human but a grim they was going to kill me but I some come down show them it was me , but the guy who run the play wasn't going to let me walk out alive next thing I remember bullet start fly I did one thing to keep everyone safe is to kill everyone trying kill my family but after the fight everything went black ….. when I came to I was in my auntie place, they told me what happen I ask them did my friend make it they didn't said everything but they finally told me I was the only one who came back alive … after that (looking at her hand ) things start changing for me I was abbey to turn a werewolf grim , not only that I have the some affect as them when people cry or panic I lose control …. I been call a monster because what happen to me this body doesn't have aura so if I get hurt I feel everything." raven said look up everyone, they're face said it all they was sad and heartbroken about it

"we sorry raven …we didn't "ruby said looking at raven "don't worry about my parent think it's cute on me any way "raven smile at everyone. raven ear twitch as a knock come on the door , profess opzin walk in " aye everyone here …(look at raven) Ms. Raven you're a Faunus , you can example this to me later but team RWBY and raven amber you five have a mission today I well send you detail today to your scrolls and raven this is for you (hand her a scroll) you'll not take plan there you well be taking at train there see you lady's later unit then you five have a class to get to miss amber that mean you too " ozpin walk out the room .

raven was surprise at what profess ozpin said she sigh to herself " don't worry we have comeback class today so we let you get dress meet us out side " Blake said walk out the out room along with ruby , Weiss and yang the do close , raven turn to look at the bright like was come from the window . [You know you can run away from this but choice to stay by them] a voice said. Raven walk to look at herself in the mirror

"I know but if she here and she know who they are so I choice to keep them safe for that crazy woman I want her take them again "raven look up at the ears on her head [as you wish know this I will always be here one more thing you look cute with your new ears heh] a voice raven look down walk way "don't push your luck I going to hide them remember we not home there's people here still hate Faunus

"grab her black laver Jackie with a grey hood, grab her blue jeans put them on and walk over to shoes put them on [I forgot sorry about that, we'll have fun in class] Raven smile grab the scroll that was given to her, she walk over to the door and open it the two guards gave her clear at her. she was pass them turn her head to see team Rwby standing there talking with each other , raven walk over pull her hood overhead " oh hey why are wearing a hood " Weiss said .

before raven could answer that question Blake step in " she might not trust human that much Weiss but only us , you three like Faunus but some your kinds doesn't " Blake said look at raven smile at her .

"Well come on we going to be later for class "yang wave here her hand and everyone, started walking they got back raven was walking behind team Rwby 'THIS GOING TO BE FUN "ruby said. Raven stay quit, Blake reading her book, Weiss talk with ruby and yang .they all walk into a class and miss good witch standing in the middle room, team Rwby and raven sat down and more students walking to the class raven look around pull her hood down little more. "alight student today we will be going over comeback and seen we have a new student joining us miss amber will you come up her please " miss goodwitch look at raven everyone look at raven " go get them " yang said to raven . Raven stand up walk down stair toward Miss Goodwitch "let see who I can put you up ageist let see you can fight Mr. James can you come up her "Miss Goodwitch said a boy with Blake spike hair and he wear a dark clothes old west clothing

"Why do I have to fight her she doesn't look like she can fight why I have to fight freshmen "James said standing front of Miss Goodwitch then look at raven. Raven smile at his words "you maybe a senior James and stronger but you lack of fight style James enough that both may go get change into your battle clothes and grab your weapon " miss goodwitch look at both them walk way raven walk into the lock room . she look around then sit down pull her hood off " great now I have fight again will mom wish me luck " smile to herself walk back out the lock room , James was standing middle the ring with his weapon in hand raven take good look at his weapon finally got in the middle .

"Raven you don't have a weapon and you're a Faunus "miss goodwitch said raven ear twitch at the word Faunus. " I don't need one and yes I am " raven said look back a miss goodwitch " so you think your being cock Faunus I can destroy you with no problem kid " James said throwing his ax over his shoulder. Miss Goodwitch step off the ring "alright fight" miss goodwitch yell. James ran at raven with his ax still on his shoulder raven stand there with no more James swing his ax toward her neck in blink of eye raven was gone . "What the where did she go" James yell. Yang and other student start to laugh

"You know for a hunter who about to graduation you don't keep an eye on who you're fighting plus don't judge before fight me to tell you the true I can break you easy but I'm not "a voice came from behind him. James turn around there was no one standing there but he felt his weapon was getting heavily he turn his head to see raven siting on his weapon with her hand on her chick " why you little make a fool out me " James said to raven " oh no no heh yeah " raven spin of his weapon kick him the face he laid on his butt, he jump up back to his feet dash at raven grab her by her jacket swing her round throw her at the wall , before raven hit the wall she spin around put her hands and feet on the wall (like from final fantasy tifa ) raven look up at James smile she jump off the wall laid back into the ring James ran up to raven swing his axe ,

raven did a back flip in on one hand she spin around kick James in the face send his fly , raven dash at James with her hand on fire she put her hand on to his chest and he went into the ground with big BAM! Kick him across ring Raven then spin of her hand took steps back... .While James get back on his feet he look up to see his arura was at 30% "how did my arura drop so fast. I am going to break you face "James said looking at raven who was smile at him "will you fight stop talking to me your voice is annoying "raven said put her hands up

"She good I didn't see her move "Weiss said looking at the fight. "Well if you was there when we find her, she and the women was moving in speed we couldn't keep up" Blake said looking at Weiss, ruby and yang cheer raven. James swing his axe again and again raven dodge Each attach the last swing of the ax raven in front James punch him seven different spots and jump back , James fall to his knees

Cough "agh ... Damn you how did you hit me "James said trying to catch his breath. " wow did you guys see that she punch him seven time no way everyone didn't see " a girl yell out . everyone and team Rwby was surprise " what she hit him no way " yang said looking at raven , who was look back at her . raven smile start walk up to James " I'm not going down like this " James change his weapon in a gun form and shot off two bullet one hit her in her shoulder the other one into stomach " nagh…you just piss me off " raven grab James shirt throw him out the ring hitting one the wall his drop fast , suddenly raven feel different like she want kill this boy , she look up at the students that start to panic " no no please not here " raven look at her hand claws start to form . " good fight miss raven you need to see a doctor , all raven see was red she turn to run to the lock room " raven " miss goodwitch yell her name yang , ruby ,Weiss ,and Blake ran after raven to look room .

Raven throw her jacket to the ground she fall to her knee you can hear her bones creak she start scream like werewolf (like teenwolf when Scott call for the alpha) "roaoooar …damn …why now….ah...Ah... "She slam claws into the ground "I need…..to get…away. Agh" she claw at ground put her head to the ground start whisper some words to herself …suddenly team Rwby all came into room everyone look around the lock room they see raven middle of the room they hear her voice trying come herself down " you four shouldn't have come in here ..Nan... I am okay …I just need get away from the panic people …." Raven pulling out the two bullet with her nails and throw to the ground get back up "are you okay everyone panic because you was shot why did you use your aura 'WEISS said try not to look at the blood "I told you I don't have arura I'm a monster remember" look up Weiss breathing was heavily "are you okay "Blake said looking at raven

"no…..they still panic I need to move ….." raven look at everyone her blood red eye's , she get up try to walk her left arm have turn into grim hand yang run to raven , " look we can go back to our dorm room you'll be safe there " yang said grab raven arm put it over her shoulder " we need to cover her up before someone see her please I don't want take change get kill by a person who turn into grim" Weiss said . Ruby run to her sister and raven taking off her red hoodie put over raven head cover her hand. "Weiss instant of talking about it help us take her to the room Blake you tell miss Glenda what's going on got that" ruby said put the grim hand across her small shoulder start speed walk out the lock room , Blake did what ruby said.

" miss belladonna what going on did miss raven go to the doctor "look at Blake " well to tell you and proffered ozpin need come to the our room you'll see why she not" Blake said she run away from miss goodwitch to find her teammate who was at the door unlock it walk into the room " raven how are okay we made it " ruby said let raven go so she can close the door after Blake came in. yang sit raven on her bed her bed still had the red cape over her

Raven look up she still see red but can see yang and everyone one clearly " Weiss can you get something water " ruby said close the window , Blake turn on their light walk back to the others , Weiss come back with glass of water hand it to raven look at the cup then grab it with her claws , yang reach for the cape raven grab yang arm quickly everyone jump " unless you four not ready to see me like this don't remove the cape " raven said in a low voice ,Blake walk over to raven "raven don't worry it's us four will miss goodwitch went get proffers ozpin " Blake said raven look up at Blake ,yang, Weiss and ruby . raven let go of yang arm, she take breath take of the cape everyone had there eye's on raven they couldn't believe there eye's raven eye's was crystal red with little yellow in them, her face was half black and half mask over her eye from neck on down body was with black flur white bones sticking out her arm, shoulder and her back. " wow does it hurt " ruby said being amazing " well tell you the true it hurt to turn into it but I'm used to it " raven look at her right grim hand , suddenly a knock came on to the door everyone jump up , raven grab her blanket throw it over her ,

Weiss walk to the door and open it miss goodwitch and profess ozpin "good evening lady may we come in check on raven I believe she be shoot and I ask her some question "professor ozpin said Weiss more to the side they both walk into the room they everyone standing there cover raven "I know you lady's protecting raven but we have make sure she okay "miss goodwitch said. Raven look at them "I will talk to only profess ozpin no one else in your office not here" raven said. Everyone was about to yell but "alright then come with me we can talk in my office and as for you four you still have to get ready for your mission I'll send raven back to guys later "walking out room raven got up grab a big jacket cover walk pass team Rwby and miss goodwitch raven turn back around gave everyone a big smile run to catch up with profess opzin

Ozpin office 2 hours pass

"so you want to find this women and want to ask her question from her raven I know I said we help you but …" ozpin said was cut off by raven " I know this may said danger but I need found her she reason I here today and stuck here because me it hard to keep a secret when I am with them they ask so many question" raven said standing by the door way lend on the wall with her arms across looking at ozpin. "soon or later they going to find out about you raven I trust you going have something get you out this raven but then the mission I gave you, is the town you looking for so I will happy help you "ozpin smile at raven ozpin turn his seat look out window the sun was set, "so how you feel to see them again "ozpin said.

"I'm happy to see them it's hard not go up to the hug them like crazy but I can hold on little bet long "raven said. 'tell me raven so who's last name you I want to know " ozpin turn his sit looking back at raven "it's raven amber belladonna" raven said smiling at ozpin, raven look at her watch " we'll have to go it's almost time for just us go and one thing thank professor " RAVEN disappear and appear right in front of the door of team Rwby " hey guys are you ready to go "raven walk into the room they're where four bags pack with their weapon on them there was no sound from the team raven close the door walk t her bed she look down down there was a note on it . Raven grab the letter

DEAR raven

We went into town to get some stuff for the trip we'll back shortly we was going to wait on you

But Blake and yang said you haven't slept send we meet so we left you here get some

Rest we see you when we get back

p.s I want to say this but stuff keeping happening here go! Welcome to team Rwby raven!

Ruby rose

Raven smile at the letter " we not leave until 9:00 pm so I guess I can take nap " raven said scratch her head .raven sat down on her bed lay her head on her pillow looking at the clock [7:30 Pm ] " yeah just a nap " raven said turn over an close her eye's fasten to sleep.

2 hours has pass

" hey I did said get the neckless but no.." yang said walking behind Weiss "I know but it was too much for me to buy "ruby said walking in front " it be okay ruby maybe next time " Blake said walk next to yang with a new book in her hand " more on that we was late for our mission 2 hours has pass so let hurry up get" Weiss said everyone start walk fast they finally got to their room ruby plus out her scroll unlock the door there light was still on "hey raven sorry we late we…." Ruby stop look over to raven bed there was sleeping raven everyone look at raven "aww she look so peaceful wow now I look at her yang she look like you when you sleep "ruby said everyone laughs ruby comma "hello we need to wake her up the next train leave at 12:00 am" Weiss said grab her bags and weapon, Blake, ruby and yang did the same thing. "Wait... I'll do it "yang said walking over to raven bed grab the end of her Blake turn to see what yang about " yang I don't think you shoul….." Blake said it was too late yang flip raven bed with her in it , suddenly raven jump off her mat and laid in yang bed with all four with a knife in her hands eye's crystal red

" wow wow wow there raven it's just us " yang yell , raven snap out of it look down at everyone she jump down put her knife back pocket everyone look at raven "wait what happen did I miss something but what time is it " raven said rubbing her eye look " raven did you just " yang said raven look at yang " I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just reflex with my body " raven said smile at everyone rub her head " well no worry we need to leave we are late to the mission so let get going " ruby said everyone walk out the room didn't said nothing out what just happen raven grab her bag and black laver jacket put it on then throw her bag over shoulder raven about to walk out the room time had stop for her she look around and saw the women stand in front her " blanc you hurt them I will kill" raven " I see your going a mission , but for right it just me and you " blanc said walk up raven ,raven was about to jump back but she couldn't move "damn it why can't move " raven said as the woman was close in raven face " heh you can't call for help the place only set for me and you so how long going run from raven , after what you did my father it's fun see stuffer trying to keep them safe , they're face when I took them from you " the women had her arms round her neck as she replay the story raven . Raven shut her eye's tears run down face.

Raven open her eye's the women was gone everything went back normal { raven are you okay } raven loo back to the mirror one her eye's was blue " you woke me up " raven said look away { yes was it blanc again } raven finally walk out the room her head was down " she didn't again " raven said to herself then she hear ruby and yang yell her name { master don't let her get in your head you said you going to keep them save no matter what } raven run to catch up with team Rwby " I know what i said an I'm going do it " raven said look at team Rwby smile happily .


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Rwby

i decide to write a fanficiton with a OC {raven} , with TEAM RWBY come join the adventure with them with some good fight scenes with OC , sadness, Yuri love, drama ,

Meet Oc :

Name : Raven amber belladonna

age:16 going on 17 (well example that in the story)

gender: female

race: unknown

fighting style: any weapon (she mostly fight hand to hand)

parents : Yang xaio long ,and Blake belladonna ( i love this two character's )

clothes : a short black and orange jacket,a black t-shirt, long orange waste tail coat, two black gloves and some black and orange combat boots

semblance : unknown

aura : she don't have aura , because what she is ...

personal : a out going person , love to eat like crazy she can eat seven plates of food, she love to training with parents when they not busy , love to read books,

hair color: her hair is black and yellow

* * *

CHAPTER 1. : A GIRL, A FRIEND AND A DAUGHTER

As like another day yang was training with her mentor "alright here I come" as the mentor runs up yang who had her hands up ready to throw punches back, he take a step in front of yang throw a right hook and left hook .yang dodger her mentor punches, watch closely for an opening while dodger his moves, she saw an opening she send a right hook to her mentor face send him across the ring, " that it for today yang great job …ow " as the mentor get up ."Thank you and I also win this one "yang shot to her mentor .

the mentor walk out the ring walk up to girl have a talk with her, yang also did the same thing "I'll see you next time "yang said her mentor way back at yang, she walk to her bag pull off her glows and headgear open her bag grab a toilet and water bottom.

"Are you finish training "a voice came from beside yang? Yang turn to look a girl with long black hair with a black bow in the middle of her head, with a white top shirt and black pants and her weapon beside her back. "Blakey "yang said softly Blake round her eyes and sit down yang did the same thing "so what bring you here Blake "

yang ask Blake was the type that readied book and doesn't care anything around her expect for yang her partner "I want to come get you ruby and Weiss went out on mission so I came here to look you" Blake said while looking at her book yang smile at Blake , yang get up start packing up her things until yang look up at her mentor was standing in front of a girl with long black hair her eyes same color of yang's , black and orange jacket ,black T-top under her jacket , black pants ,orange combat boots and a tattoos on her right side on her stomach symbol of a bird.

"Are you coming to train with us today?" the mentor ask the girl, "no not today um I'm busy toady so I just came here to give things back " her voice was soft and sweet , the girl hand the glows to the mentor and walk out the door . "Earth to yang "Blake yell out yang, yang turn around to see Blake looking at her "is everything okay you space out for minute' looking at her worry ,yang smile at black and grab her bag start walking along with Blake walking beside her." Yo mentor who was that girl easily" yang ask her mentor." Oh well that was raven she start boxing here three week ago ,she come here almost every day but she was busy I hope it's nothing wrong …..'

Looking at the door then walk off "raven 'yang said to herself. "Blake let's find that girl I want to talk with her" turn to look at Blake, Blake shrug her shoulder "sure "as Blake follow yang to look for raven. They both walk out the building they both walk four block before they hear scream came from the woods yang and Blake look at each other.

The both start running to the woods yang grab her gauntlets out her bag while run be hide her Blake whom was in the tree jump from branch to another branch .as they both get closer yang and Blake stop to see what's going on, they both peek be hide a tree yang and knows the same girl the saw at the boxing gym. The girl and the women was fighting Blake and yang couldn't believe there eye's they was moving so fast they couldn't see them at much ,

suddenly the girl was push back and was stab with the women sword the girl send a flames punch to the women side of her face push the women back . The girl pull the sword out her stomach she scream throw the sword to other side woods she fall down on to one knee, blooding out she look up to see the women get up again start walk up to her.

"raven why keep fight you don't you have no one to help you and you don't have a change" a voice was standing across from raven a women older than raven red hair with light blue color strips down her hair, light green eye's a long black and red dress and was bleeding from the scar raven gave to her on her left cheek, raven was blooding from her stomach and scar on her face yang want to go out there help raven but her partner Blake tells her to wait see what's going on.

"So are you going to come with me or I'll have to take you by focus because I love that I idea maybe I just break bones "as the woman getting closer to her.

"I'm not going with you going to PAY for what you did to my family and teammates they didn't had nothing to do with us we was okay until you came….." raven yell at the women "WRONG ANSWER "as the women said while dash to Raven she jump out way from getting hit with shadow blast from the women hand raven run at the women make them clash attack together.

Raven and the woman trading blows at each other dogged ,the women grab raven slam her into the ground, before slamming back into the ground the women disappear be hide raven kick her across the woods hitting the trees raven lying face down on the ground trying to get up on her feet ."it sad to see like this raven I know it's hard fighting me when you don't have no one , let's stop this foolish and join me ".

"gah….nagh … (grab her stomach) …. Huff …SHUT THE HELL UP (one eye open stand up blood running down her mouth)I'm GOING TO STOP YOU IF I DIE HERE SO BE IT BUT I'm TAKING YOU WITH ME "raven said dash at the women did a round house kick and send a right hook to her face sending her across the woods . raven dash to women again stick her hand in her pocket take a knife out her pocket throw it up in front herself she speed closer to women grab the knife the woman was about send a blast into raven face and raven swig her knife and stab the women hand.

The woman smile at raven the women grab raven hand pull it straight and force her hand up and SNAP! You hear across the woods raven left arm was broken,

"AAAAAAhhhhh" raven cry out then she grab raven neck lift her up of the ground squeeze her neck making her gasp for air "nagh….nagh" raven trying gasp for air grab the women arm with her right hand . "Your parents well be sad to see you in so much pain and they can't help you…." The women smile at raven

tears came down her face, yang and Blake can't couldn't take it no more so yang send a shot gun blast at the women Blake appear in front women hit her with gun sword and kick her out the way, the women let go of raven and push to back she look at yang and Blake stand in front of the women "no more "Blake yell at the women in her fight standing.

" ha ha ha oh and whom will you two be" fold her arms." I'm yang xaio long and this Blake belladonna we are huntress why are you attacking this girl. Yang eye's was red the women look at them both smile little then it turn to a dark look.

"why are you attacking this girl' Blake yell at the women .the women look at yang and Blake then turn her eye's to raven "you going let them protect you again or do I have to hurt them again to make come back with me "the women smile and start laugh as she start to walk to yang and Blake next thing Blake see that the women was right in front of her the women smile

"I….want let …you …hurt them! ….. I'm sorry for this" as raven get up move Blake out the way to the side send her flying but yang catch her partner raven ball up her fist white flames around her right hand throw a punch at the women, the women also throw a blast but the black flames dark they both cast that skate everything around them as the smoke clear yang help Blake up "wow that was some punch it like almost powerful then my's but how …." Yang said looking at the two.

Raven and the women was face to face "let's call it a day until next time raven don't worry they still alive' the women jump back "give them…..back ….you monster" raven yell . The women smile open a black pole, yang knows that the women had blood dip from her hand but there's no blood on the women.

The women grab her sword and walk thought it Blake walk up to raven to check to see if she okay "are you okay' Blake ask raven looking at her, raven look up at Blake "yeah …I'm sorry for cost…. you trouble "raven said with heavily breathing .yang walk up to both them" it's okay don't worry this what huntress to so no problem '. Yang smile at raven. Meanwhile Blake knows something wasn't right with raven her skin was pale and she was having a hard time breathing Blake look closely at raven she knows that there was blood running down on to the ground.

"Yang we need to get her to the school fast she need to see a doctor "Blake help raven up .yang look at Blake then at raven she knows raven was unconscious yang help Blake rush raven to the school doctors. they came to the school hospital doctor the doctor bring out a bed and others come to help the doctor they taking raven to the in flue , Blake and yang was told to go back to their rooms and wait to hear from the doctor seven hour has pass .

Team Rwby dorm yang and Blake sit on their bed wait to see or hear from the doctors about raven health" Blake do you think she going to be okay " yang said in sad voice, Blake look up from her book to see yang lying from her bed looking at her ."Yang don't worry she going be okay we can't sit here worry beside that I'm also worry yang so no worries' Blake said,

Ruby a Weiss walk into the room "we back "ruby shots. Yang didn't both say everything to her sister or Weiss or make jokes, ruby knows something wrong with her sister because by now yang would run up ruby hug and ask her a lot question. "Is everything okay yang" ruby looking at yang "she worry about the girl we save today

"Blake said "what girl" Weiss said before sitting down on to her bed follow by ruby, Blake sit up to tell them what happen "she was attack by a women after the fight was she was badly hurt we rush here to get her to the hospital, before we left they told us that she had 4 broken ribs, her left arm was broken and two deep stab wounds "said Blake looking down ruby and Weiss look at each other

"Have you two gone seen her "Weiss said yang sat up and jump down from her bed "well we can just sit around let's get going "yang walk to the door. Everyone walk out the room into the hall way ,they turn to see professor ozpin walk to up them" I was just about to come get you guys " professor ozpin said with his coffee and cane " come with me " he turn around start walking and team Rwby follower their professor to the doctor's office

" miss belladonna and miss xaio long can you tell me what did this women look like so we can have this police look for her or hunt or huntress " professor ozpin said " she was wearing long black dress with red stripes ,her hair was long dark red ,eye's dark purple and she light skin " Blake said looking at professor ozpin .everyone walk up into the hospital walk up the stair at to the second floor , they walk to a person who was sit down at the door of a hospital

"May I help you oh profess ozpin what bring you here today are you here to visit someone "said the lady sitting down. " yes we are here to see the girl that came in here seven hour ago " said profess ozpin . Suddenly a cash can from one of the room profess ozpin and team Rwby run to the room they stand by the room yang open the door to see the doctor was pin up on a gest the wall off the ground

"Please miss come down, I'm not going to hurt you "the doctor yell out raven had the doctor pin up gest the wall had her fist ready to punch his light out. profess ozpin walk up the two people put his hand on raven shoulder "calm down we are not going to hurt you my student brought you was badly injury and un, this two lady do you remember them you save them from getting hurt so how about put the nice doctor down so we can talk" profess ozpin smile he back a way so raven can put the doctor down. Raven put down the doctor and she move away from them all just gave them a look of hate and sadness.

"Now that's done how about tell us your name" profess about said. "raven amber that all you getting out of me, when can I leave "raven said looking at profess ozpin "let see your test then I come back to see what should happen, doctor can we talk outside so how are her wounds "the doctor and ozpin walk out the room leaving team Rwby in the room, raven look at team Rwby she most was looking at yang and Blake "uh…. Will I'm yang xaio long, this Blake belladonna, Weiss schnee and the girl in the red hood is my little sister ruby rose

Said yang 'love your name raven sound like a bird name "Rudy said to raven. Raven just gave them looks and didn't speak much "where you from raven if that okay with you "Weiss ask. " I can't tell you everything but the women I was fighting is out to kill me no matter who help me out my teammate are in danger because of me and my power I need to find them

"raven said while shaking, team Rwby look at each other Blake walk up to raven give her a hug raven was surprises that Blake raven couldn't do nothing but cry "are you crying "Weiss said looking at raven and Blake. "Don't be mean Weiss she must be though a like "Blake said.

"So how long have you two been fighting where are your parents should they been hear by now "yang ask. raven look down never said a thing after that, she look away walk away from team Rwby grabbing her clothes raven take a breathing "my parents ….are in coma because of the women I fought she took their semblance, and life force same thing with my teammates, she doesn't stop until she get what she want ….if I was strong enough they would (Punch the wall).

team Rwby look at each other they felt sad for raven "so raven do you want to stay a bacon to give you protect "voice come from the door everyone look at the door and miss glynda goodwitch and professor ozpin standing there

"What I see is your in danger with this women and whatever it maybe your semblance or the healing power "said professor ozpin. Everyone look at raven "your wounds are heal all ready "ruby said .miss glynda goodwitch walk up to raven, walk her to the door 'come let's get you in the system and get the protect you need '

they both walk out the room raven look back at team Rwby and the door close be hide them "team Rwby I will like to example what's going on with raven doctor example to me that raven may not be an ordinary girl, whatever is her semblance or heal but we need to keep a close eye on her so if it's okay you four I'm going to let her stay with you guys if that okay you "said professor ozpin

Smiling at team Rwby "ask the leader of team Rwby we can let her stay in our, is there in any one here doesn't want her in the room raise you had "ruby look at her teammate. Only person who put their hand up is Weiss "Weiss why are your hand up …" Blake look at the snow queen,

" one we don't know nothing about raven , two what if the person she fight is after her because of a crime she did what if she trying to cover herself up by lying to us or professor ozpin" Weiss said her hands folded .

"Weiss she just told us what happen how that can be a lie "yang said to Weiss who was standing across from her

" Ms. Xaio long Weiss maybe right but there no way we example what real happen to her or everything when she ready to tell us the true get ready for it I have to go see you later" professor walk out the room back his office .

* * *

 **Chapter 2: nightmare**

 **3 hours pass by in team Rwby dorm room**

Every one sit on their beds Rudy and yang play games with each other , Blake sit in her bed reading a favor book new book series ninja love volume 4 , Weiss study on some class work a knock came on to their door ruby speed to the door open it miss goodwitch was standing there with raven behind her " good evening lady's I have you knew roommate she has everything she need to for the night raven ' she turn to look at raven " I'll see tomorrow don't we have people watching over you , don't worry about your problem the person we'll find her . " she smile walk off leave raven there.

Raven walk into the room, ruby close the door behind her "so welcome to team Rwby room!" ruby shouted raven look around the room and smile a little then bow her head to them "thank you for let me stay here" raven said .

"One thing I want to know is where do she sleep she doesn't have a bed "Weiss ask her teammates. Everyone look at each other "I'll sleep on the floor beside Miss Goodwitch will help me get a bed mat tomorrow "alright that it how about we get some sleep and we can talk in the morning and show you around the school" yang said. Everyone taking there baths slip into the pajamas and got into their bed fall to sleep.

Raven dream

Raven running through a big house flame surround the place raven looking around trying to help her teammate get out the house get each person bring them outside , raven turn back around to see the woman standing there in a blink of an eye she was in raven face and stab raven with her sword , raven look down see her blood mix in with black blood licking on to the ground everything go black on the ground and the blade , " each time you thing you'll get a break I will always be there to miss up your life " the woman whisper into raven ear before she push raven off her sword down to the ground suddenly hands start grab her into the ground

" no…..no..Stop mom …nagh" raven yell out. "They can help you …become what you made to be raven" the women said …raven go into a darkness no was there just her in pitch darkness suddenly shadow hands came out nowhere start grab raven, each hand that grab her was burning her raven try to fight it but they just keep coming one hand touch her face making her eye's chance to a bright red . "Aaaaaahhhhhhh" she yell out the women watch her the hold time start to laugh. Everything go black

Raven toss and turn in her sleep sweating like crazy and breathing heavily "aaaahhh…. Gasp …huff…huff" Raven woke up scared out her mind, she look around the room everyone was still sleep. "damn it ….nightmare again…" raven said soft not to wake everyone she get up head to the bathroom having hard time get up and walk to the bathroom, opening the bathroom and close it behind her, she walk to the mirror see her look scared and her vein black, raven turn on the shower so she can cold off she still had hard time breathing and cool down suddenly a knock came on to the door . surprise raven make her look towards the door . she was think to herself who could saw her go into the bathroom

"Hey raven is everything alright" the person who was at the door was Blake who saw her go into the bathroom, "I... Am okay…..it just…nagh..." raven throw up blood into the sink, raven start to hear voice in her head telling her" kill everyone " over and over . Her breathing heavier again she look up in the mirror her eyes was blood red" oh no not…now …agh" grab her arm looking at her hand saw claws start to foam scared she take a bottom out her jacket that she left in the bathroom trying to open it and she start to feel her fangs coming in she stub she look up at the mirror again this time a grim mask look like it was form "raven are you sure you okay "Blake ask.

" IM OKAY JUST DON"T COME IN HERE…..nahh"she yell grab her head she walk to the shower push herself into the shower from there it was silent

"yang" Blake waking up her partner yang turn around and open her eye's slowly " what is it Blake (yawn) do you know what time is it " yang look at the clock (4:30 am) sit up in her bed look down at Blake . " I know but we have a problem "Blake said looking at her partner "can it wait in the morning "yang yawn again

"No it's raven she lock herself in the bathroom and the water been on for a while now she haven't come out yet "Blake example to her partner to yang. Yang go out her bed walk over to the bathroom Blake walking behind her, yang knock on the door "hey raven it's yang are you okay "yang ask. There was no response from raven , yang and Blake wait but no answer Blake try again " raven please open the door " Blake ask . yang didn't want to sit there every more so start pushing her body against the bathroom door waking up ruby and Weiss " do you guys know what time it is " Weiss got up start yelling ,ruby just sit up in her bed rubbing her eyes "hmm….yang what's going on "ruby yawn. Yang keep doing same things

"Raven lock herself in the bathroom and haven't come out yet" Blake said with worries eye. Yang finally got the door open everyone look at the door steam was coming out the bathroom the water still going on" will you got the door open go see if she okay "Weiss said yang and Blake walk in the bathroom they both look around Blake walk to the shower slowly open the curtain, raven was laying on her side her hair was covering her most of her face full clothes on Blake turn off the water and yang pick up raven out the tub " raven " yang call her name there was no response she walk into the room lay her down on to the floor then stuck her ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat but there was no heart beat '"there's no heart beat" yang yell . Everyone look at yang and raven "I call the nurse, yang do you know how to cpr on people "Weiss said grabbing her scroll look to the bathroom she knows blood in the sink.

Yang WAS doing cpr Blake was coming down her yang sister. After seven time of cpr raven heart start beating again she cough up blood four time and start breathing heavily again 15 mins the nurse come in to check on raven she made team Rwby step outside and more people come in the room "is she going to be okay yang "ruby said looking at her sister "I don't know ruby we just have to see "yang.

They move raven to Blake bed "her body overheating and she getting pale miss raven did you get a blood transfusion "the nurse said suddenly the light turn off in hall way and some rooms.

The nurse come out the room " what happen to the lights " nurse said look at everyone people start coming out there rooms start talking suddenly one of the man was throw out team Rwby room hitting the wall hard he was out cold . everyone and team Rwby look at their room saw glowing red eye's and white flames coming from the mouth . "Is that a grim, oh no raven in that room someone call the huntress you student go to the count yawn now "the nurse yell. They all run away from the hall way ruby, Weiss and Blake run to but they turn to see yang was still standing there " Yang what are you doing they said to move from here…." Blake grab yang shoulder and saw her eye's red too.

"Blake I'm going to fight I need you and the other to get to safely and don't come near this room "yang still looking at the glowing eye's suddenly her gauntlet was toll out the room to her feet, yang put up her gauntlet put them on, "yang are you crazy this for people who have more experience "Weiss yell at yang. Yang didn't listen to her teammate walk into the room ready her gauntlet and close the door it was like in slow when her teammate yelling her name but she finally close the door it was just her and the glowing eye's

" now it's just me and you I'm going to ask one time only give her back" yang said , the glowing start laugh ran at yang throwing punch yang dogging attack she get hit in left side stomach ,yang punch the beast with a right hook make her punch a pack a punch she send shotgun blast at the monster being thrown back on to yang and Blake beds cracking down it . The breast get up dash at yang punch her in the face sending her flying into ruby and Weiss bed yang burst out for the bed flames surround her it light up the room she finally see the breast there it was raven look like wolf grim mask across her face eye's red flames coming out her face.

"Please student come down there nothing to afraid "the nurse trying to come down everyone Blake, Weiss, and ruby look at their room " may I ask where is miss xaio long and raven I thought there was a grim in your Rwby team "professor ozpin said standing behind them miss goodwitch and one huntress ,one hunter .

they all look at each other " yang….is…." ruby said before a big explosion came from team room everyone look at the burning fire and smoke suddenly two people came out the room they was both was fight hit each other back and forth look like fire work but only with white flames and red flame . They both lad on the ground ready to attack each other again.

Yang night shirt was ton up several scars on her body, blood running down her left face eye's blood shot red eye's and raven clothes was ton too but she had black wing one was ton off scars all over blood licking from her mouth right look like it almost close. raven dash at yang, yang ready herself dash back at raven they clash punch cause shock wave down some people back "nnn….yang "her team call out to them she keep fighting .

yang grab raven arm punch her two time let her go raven stub dash a yang punch in the face sending her flying she catch herself send shot gun blast at raven making smoke yang hit her gauntlet together flames surround her she dash in top speed to raven punch her back and four then cock her right arm back send a punch into raven stomach and do around kick to her side hitting the water fall, "huff….nn…huff "yang said walking to the water fall look at raven who was unconscious and blooding from her head

"I told you…I can…do it….." she smile falling to the ground next to raven pass out .everyone look at the two fighter the huntress men walk up the two ready their weapon just in cast anything happen they both each touch both the girl neck see if there breathing they both nod to professor ozpin and goodwitch they okay.

'' alright get this two to the hospital now "miss goodwitch walk up to the hunter everyone stand back at the doctors come looking at yang and raven ,they put them on a bed stancher take them away miss goodwitch fix team Rwby room back to normal " you three can go to hospital to wait see if your team okay " ozpin said standing next to Weiss . " yes sir" ruby said run off catch the ambulances

Several hours pass Blake ,Weiss and ruby sit in the room where they was keep yang , yang laying in a bed bands rape around her stomach , both arms not a lot , some on her face .Weiss look at ruby who was looking at her sister all three night she had bags under her eye's Blake walk over to Weiss tap on her arm " Weiss can you take ruby to the room so she can sleep I'll stay here to make sure yang okay no worries I'll call when she wake up " Blake said looking at ruby .

Weiss nod her head got up walk over to the sleep ruby speak to her ruby denied her but she gave in after Weiss gave her lecher Weiss and ruby both walk out the room .

Blake grab her a chair put it closer to the bed and sit in it start reading her book she look up at yang she smile start daydreaming about a little thinking to herself what if her and yang was dating the romance between them, and sexily things, Blake skate her head knows she blushing hard "what was I thinking yang and me dating "Blake look up see sleeping still, she stop thinking went back reading her book.

After days pass yang was finally wake and full of energy ready to go out some mission kick grim but she couldn't because her aura was low so they keep her in the hospital "yang!" ruby runs up her sister gave her a bear hug yang hugs back yang hugs her sister back .

"Ah it's good to see you rubs have ice queening taking care of you "yang joke look Weiss who was coming into the room last. Weiss just round eye's found her arms "yang now your better we want to know something what made you go in that room, and why was raven almost look like wolf grim "Weiss said. Everyone turn there eye's yang "she right yang you could have be kill you" ruby said sit next her sister.

"Sign ….raven didn't mean to turn into that thing the women attack her in her dream she did something to her when she was a kid cause her turn into wolf grim, her parent's try everything to help her but nothing can help her when she got old she learn how control but in her dreams she can't control because the women attack when she at her weak "yang said looking down.

everyone was stock what yang so she keep taking "the blood in the sink is signed she can't control it, Black vein, eye's red, hard time breathing and her heart stop beating, she change into that thing but not only that it was like I was staying right in front her I can see her everyone else was white almost like a white room she call for me to help so did that here I am "yang smile at last part.

"So have you guys gone seen her "yang said. Everyone look at each other

" um…yang she have come out the room yet and she wouldn't let no one see her " Blake said looking at yang " okay then let's go ahead see her best I think she want to see us anyway" get out the bed made her was to the door .

"Yang she not going let us see her" Weiss said

" nope we just have to go see her i sure she wait on us , beside no one can't be long in the hospital." yang said get out the bed walk to the door follow by her teammates .


End file.
